fantasylolfandomcom-20200215-history
SK Telecom T1
SK Telecom T1 is a Korean Organization formerly with sister teams S and K. History 2013 SK Telecom T1 K, originally the secondary team, would dominate Korean competition, qualifying and winning the 2013 World Championship 2014 2014 was a down year for the SKT organization, with both teams failing to qualify for Worlds, and SKT T1 K unable to defend their worlds title. 2015 In 2015, LCK outlawed sister teams, forcing SKT to combine into 1 team, giving them a roster of MaRin, Bengi, Faker, Bang, and Wolf. The new combined SKT wasted no time, finishing second in spring but winning the playoffs over GE Tigers. They would make the finals at MSI, but would lose to EDG 3-2, giving Faker his first ever loss on LeBlanc. Despite this, they dominated Korea in summer, easily qualifying them for worlds. Worlds They would be grouped with EDG, H2K, and Bangkok Titans, going 6-0. They would then beat AHQ and OG 3-0, before beating KOO Tigers 3-1 in the finals, for their only game loss of the tournament. 2016 In Spring, SKT placed 3rd, before winning the playiffs and making it to MSI. They would only go 6-4 in the group stage, but would 3-1 RNG and 3-0 CLG to win MSI. In Summer SKT would slip, finishing second, and placing 3rd in the playoffs. They still had enough points to qualify as Korea's second seed. Worlds This time SKT would go 5-1 in groups, dropping a game to the Korea Killers, Taiwan's Flash Wolves. They would then 3-1 RNG, 3-2 ROX Tigers, and 3-2 SSG in the finals, to win their 3rd World Championship. 2017 In 2017, SKT would add Huni in the top lane, and Peanut in the Jungle. They would once again win both LCK, and MSI, this time beating G2 3-1 in the finals. In Summer they would place 4th, then 2nd in playoffs, giving them Korea's 2nd seed again. Worlds SKT would go 5-1 in groups again, dropping a game to Taiwan's AHQ. They would narrowly beat Europe's Misfits and China's RNG 3-2, before getting swept in the finals by SSG. 2018 2018 was disaster for SKT, they would go 9-9 getting 4th in both the regular season and the playoffs, but they would fall even farther in summer. They would place 7th, and lose in the first round of the regional finals. 2019 Spring Season In 2019 they blew up their roster, signing Khan, Clid, Teddy, and Mata to create a Korean super team. They'd get 2nd, but 3-0 Griffin in the finals to make it to MSI. At MSI they would fall 3-2 to G2, finishing 3rd. Summer Season Summer started extremely rough, so SKT brought in Effort to replace Mata as their starting support. After this change they rose through the rankings, finishing first and qualifying for worlds. Current Roster Top - Khan Jungle - Clid Mid - Faker ADC - Teddy Support - Effort Substitute - Mata (Support) Fantasy Outlook SKT, because of their history, are seen as a tournament favorite, they are on quite a hot streak after starting the season out poorly. SKT is a Korean team, they play slower than most, so despite their status as favorites, they aren't top tier fantasy options, but could still be valuable if they dominate the competition like SKT used to. Fantasy Points per Game Regular Season Khan - 12.57 Clid - 14.07 Faker - 13.32 Teddy - 15.38 Effort - 11.58 Mata - 9.55 Playoffs Khan - 17.91 Clid - 19.52 Faker - 19.63 Teddy - 20.86 Effort - 15.69 Mata - 0.00